


Feel Good

by sea



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur is a sweet boi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, No Spoilers, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: Arthur works harder than everyone and never takes time for himself...until you make him take time for himself.





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based on a kink meme prompt:
> 
> Arthur is a tenser mess than usual after weeks upon weeks of being the gang's workhorse. Somebody takes it upon themselves to lay him down and work him over good to relax those muscles in every way possible. EVERY way.
> 
> I'd love:  
> \- Copious amounts of touch starvation  
> \- A bit of praise kink thrown in

Arthur had been gone a long time. You had tried to busy yourself with work around camp, idly scrubbing Bill's sweat soaked undershirt as your thoughts wandered. You had other things you could be doing in town, truth be told, but you didn't want to chance missing his arrival back at camp. 

You were never one to be distracted by or fixated on a man. In fact, aside from physical pleasure, Arthur was the first man you'd spent any time thinking about. Never had you met a man with such a big heart. He liked to hide it with a rough exterior and endless self deprecation but that didn't blind you to what was really underneath. A kind man that cared about his family and was loyal to the end. The two of you had not really confessed your feelings but there had been weeks, months of feelings slowly building. Gentle touches, long glances, playful banter. Though the words were unspoken, you both knew what you had in each other.

Which brought your thoughts back to the matter at hand. Arthur had been gone a long time. He said he'd only be gone a day or two but it had been a week. Too long. Arthur could handle himself of that much you were sure. You wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of things so effectively and efficiently, but even that thought couldn't dull the sour feeling in your stomach at his prolonged absence.

The sun rose again and Arthur was still nowhere to be seen. Few of the gang were up this early, though Pearson had put some coffee on. You helped yourself as you packed some extra ammunition and throwing knives into your horse's saddlebags. Luckily, since there weren't too many people milling about you were able to leave camp without too many questions.

You mounted your Arabian and gave her a little pat, reaching in your saddle bag to grab her a carrot. She was a gift from Arthur after your horse was shot by O'Driscolls during a fight. You cried for days after until Arthur came riding up leading the Arabian behind him. Though she didn't replace your old horse in your heart, it was just so sweet of Arthur that you wanted to cry for another reason. You couldn't help jumping into his arms and squeezing him so tight that everyone in camp had their eyes on you. 

"Sorry, I lost myself a bit there." You had said when he let you back down. 

"'S alright." He coughed and turned away but you did notice a slight rosy blush on his cheeks.

You rode for Saint Denis. John told you that Arthur was following up on a lead there so that's where you would start. By the time you arrived the town was just starting to wake up. People you passed in the streets greeted you good morning, some commenting on how nice your horse was. City life wasn't so bad.

You dismounted outside the small courtyard that housed the trapper and the fence, hitching your horse to the post outside. The courtyard was already packed with people, some you supposed never really left. 

Stepping foot inside the fence, it was dusty and dark. But then you heard it.

"How much could ya give me for this one?" Arthur's voice sounded rough. You scarcely believed your ears. It felt like an eternity since you'd heard his voice.

Rounding the corner slowly, you peeked your head around it and there he was. Arthur Morgan. Normally you'd know better than to surprise him but you couldn't help it. You ran up to him and threw your arms around his waist, hugging him tight from behind.

"Wha-" He started, turning his neck to see the top of your head, your face pressed against his coat. "What in the hell are you doing, woman?!"

"Well, I missed you too, Arthur Morgan." You released him with an annoyed look on your face. "You said one or two days!"

Arthur was finishing with the fence when he turned and grabbed your hand, leading you out of the store into the daylight. "Sorry. Things ain't gone as planned."

Now that you saw him in the light, he looked terrible. His skin was sallow and lifeless, he had big bags under his eyes, his lips were chapped.

"What in the world happened to you, Arthur?" You chided. "Have you slept at all? Drank anything other 'an whisky?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Ahh don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You're coming with me." You took him by the hand and led him to your horse. "Now come on." 

The ride was quick to Bastille Saloon. Tossing the bartender a couple of dollars, you led Arthur to the baths. "You get in there and get cleaned up. I'll go get the room ready. Meet me up there when you're done."

\----

Arthur knocked on the door before opening it and peeking his head inside. You motioned for him to come in from where you were seated on the couch. He looked a lot better already without the dirt and grime caked to his face and hair, but he threw his dirty clothes back on and you weren't having that. 

"Get out of those clothes, they need a good washing." 

Instinctively he reached for this belt buckle to remove it but then dropped his hands. "Can't just..."

"Can't just what? You're nice and clean and those clothes are not." He looked at you with an embarrassed expression on his face. You smiled kindly at him. "You feelin' shy? Alright, cowboy, I'll turn my back so you can undress and get under the covers."

He did as you asked and you took the clothes down to the front to find someone to launder them. 

You returned to find Arthur on his stomach under the covers. You sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in his peaceful face. His eyes were closed, his breathing coming out in soft puffs. You leaned forward to gently rub his back. 

He surprised you by letting out a contented groan. "...Feels nice."

"Just what have you been up to, Mr. Morgan? The muscles in your back are very tense." You pressed a little harder in between his shoulder blades and you were treated to another soft groan.

You kneeled on the bed, throwing your other leg over him to straddle him. Pulling down the sheets from his upper body, you leaned down to speak quietly in his ear, "Let me take care of you a little bit."

Squeezing his shoulders with your delicate hands, your thoughts drifted to the man below you. He was constantly running himself ragged for the gang. The ledger showed proof of that, his name and donations outnumbered the others combined by at least 5 times. And yet he was so hard on himself. Didn't take credit for anything and never took a moment for himself. So you set out to change that. This was his time and you were going to let him enjoy it.

"Arthur," You murmured softly.

"Hm?" Was all you heard in response. 

"You deserve this. You deserve to be treated with kindness and made to feel good."

"What're you talking about?" He scoffed but you could feel the heat rising in his body. You slid your hands lower on his back, thumbs working just above his ass.

"I'm sayin' I wanna make you feel good." You heard him let out an uneven breath. "You're sweet and kind and caring. You take care of everyone, including me."

You leaned down, tracing your hands up his back and out onto his shoulders, down his arms to his fingers, where you laced yours with his, squeezing them. You lifted back up working your hands over all of the same areas again, taking time on each muscle, rolling it between your palms.

You stood up for a moment, removing the sheet entirely. He didn't argue as you took your place atop him again, now completely bare.

Settling your hands back to his ass, you began to massage the toned muscles. "I really appreciate that y'know. I know the others do, too, but they should say it more often."

You slid further down onto his legs, dragging your hands from his butt to his thighs, softly caressing the insides of them before working the muscles. He let out a soft moan as your thumbs went higher. You could tell he was affected by the movement of your hands and you'd be lying if you said you weren't too. Just feeling Arthur's taut muscles, all that strength, beneath your fingers had you tingling and wetness starting to pool in your pants.

You continued to work at the muscles of his thighs, caressing and squeezing, pushing into them and earning grunts and groans from the man below you. You thoroughly massaged every inch of his legs to his toes.

"Roll over." You ordered as you lifted off of him enough to allow him to. He rolled onto his back without hesitation. You couldn't stop your eyes from roaming over the newly exposed skin, his toned chest and stomach all leading down to his thick, very hard cock, fluid beaded at the slit from your ministrations. You looked up at him and made eye contact, smiling, you bit at your lip.

You resumed your position, leaning down to rub at the hard muscles of his chest, his cock trapped between your bodies. You could feel it twitch from the pressure of your stomach. 

You looked up realizing you were face to face finally. "Hello there." You smiled fondly.

"'ello." He replied before kissing you hard on the mouth, pulling your body flush against his as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, kissing and sucking at your lips. He moved to kiss down your neck, licking and dragging his teeth across your skin, as his fingers worked at the buttons on your shirt.

"Why in the _hell_ are you wearing so many clothes." He let out a frustrated growl, his fingers clumsily still trying to undo the buttons of your shirt.

"Let me help." You laughed as you sat back on your heels removing your shirt for him. You watched his face as your breasts were revealed to him, a look of lust and hunger in his eyes. You stood to remove your pants, shimmying out of them before jumping back onto the bed.

Arthur immediately threw you down, pressing you into the bed as he dipped down to lick and suck on one of your nipples. You moaned unabashed but pushed him back. "I'm s'posed to be makin' _you_ feel good."

"This makes me feel plenty good, trust me." Arthur replied with a smirk, his thumb ghosted over the now hardened peak. You moaned again.

He slipped his fingers between your thighs, running them along your wet slit. He looked up at you, realizing just how affected you were by him. You felt your face flush with heat as you gave him a shy smile.

Arthur pinned your wrists down, claiming your mouth again as he positioned himself against you. He rubbed his cock against your entrance, coating himself in your wetness before slowly pushing into you. The stretch was so good, he felt perfect in you. He moaned as he thrust gently into your cunt. 

"God, Arthur." Is all you can get out between gasps and moans. His pace picked up a little as you continued to moan beneath him. Suddenly he rolled onto his back, pulling you up with him so quickly he stayed inside you. 

You leaned down against him, fucking yourself on him as he held your thighs and thrust up into you. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, feeling the tension coil tighter inside you. "A-Arthur, I'm so close.." You whispered against his skin.

"Fuck." He groaned. "I am too, sweetheart." Hearing him call you sweetheart was all you needed, a few more good thrusts, and your walls contracted around him as you moaned his name.

Arthur rolled you back over as you recovered from your orgasm. Fucking into you with everything he had, his thrusts became shaky quickly. He let out a long groan as he came, twitching as he spilled himself deep inside you. He collapsed on you, careful not to put his full weight. As his breathing slowly returned to normal and his cock began to soften, he pulled out and laid down next to you.

"Jesus." He mumbled, turning his head to look at you. 

"Now..." You grabbed his hand in yours, softly caressing his palm. "Why don't you get some rest and feel better." 

"I can rest but I don't imagine I'll be feelin' much better than I do right now, sweetheart." There was that word again, you couldn't help the smile that spread onto your face. Arthur Morgan, sweet as can be and all yours.


End file.
